youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DarkStoneCommentary
Stone Stephens, better known online as DarkStoneCommentary, is an American Gaming, Animation, and Commentary YouTuber that started in his channel on June 28, 2012. He started his first series Lollipop Chainsaw when his channel first started (now deleted) and has over 600 videos of his work. His favorite video series he has done was ONE (OFF Fan Game), Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc, DOLL (OFF Fan Game), and Slime Rancher with his friend Seth. About DarkStoneCommentary's real name is Stone Stephens, he is a 20 year old college student that lives somewhere in northern Georgia. He graduated High School in 2017 and has been in high education since working towards a degree in Design and Media Production. Stone is 6 foot and 320 pounds, with black short hair and a bushy black beard. Stone has two brothers, and a loving mother and father who support his YouTube dream. His twin brother Shane gives criticism to Stone's work to help him and improve, and his older brother offers music if Stone ever needs it. Stone has often spoke of his distaste for Shane, but also that he loves him still no matter what. He currently lives with his parents while going though school. Since 2018, Stone has been trying his best to keep uploads consistent and the quality of his videos has gone up. Stone is known as the Mentally Challenged Gamer, because of his Autism, ADD, ODD, Anxiety, Depression, and several other mental disabilities. He states he doesn't see that as a bad thing, and says if he makes it big, he wants to show off even though he has those set backs he still could make it big, so anyone can do it. He doesn't see his disabilities as a bad thing, he sees them as him having a different way of thinking of things. DarknessStone DarknessStone is Stone's second channel, which is used for commentary styled videos that are based on YouTube drama and drama in in general. After getting advice from a YouTuber called JUST A ROBOT, Stone desided to use an old channel he used to respond to comments (When his main channel couldn't at one point) into DarknessStone. He made the channel in 2016, but only started changing it and uploading to it in December 16, 2018, and the first commentary video on the channel was released on December 29, 2018. Friends Stone has made many friends as he grew though YouTube, as well as just talking to people online. He has really close friends that he names often. * Soproxxi or Sky is one of Stone's closest friends and they often talk. He met her when he sent fan art to her though her P.O. Box they slowly started talking and became really close. She also made the current avatar picture for Stone's DarknessStone Channel. * SuperButterBuns met Stone when he showed up in her streams after he became a fan of her work, and after he became a Patron of her. He emailed her asking her to voice a line in one of his newer videos, the Top Ten YouTubers that Deserve 1 Million Subscribers. Her being number one did accept and joined to voice in the ending of the video. * PinklyBee met Stone when he put her in his Top Ten YouTubers that Deserve 1 Million Subscribers Video and they slowly started interacting on Twitter. They have talked often and he comments on her videos often as well, he (his avatar, no voice role) also is featured in some of her videos as well. * MyNamesJunkie Stone met Junkie though the commentary community and they slowly started talking and working together on one of Stone's DarknessStone videos. * Chaos55t Stone met him though her Minecraft server where he joined during one of her streams. A month later her server got griefed and Stone asked Junkie to report it to Chaos. He did and Stone and Chaos talked and made a remake of the server, where Stone became a mod. After Stone Showed up in a couple of Chaos's streams and Chaos could no longer afford the Minecraft sever, she deleted the server. Stone still shows up in some of Chaos's streams. * Harsh Opinions is a YouTuber Stone met throught the "Madame" situation. Him and her were going to work on a video together and put it on Harsh's channel, but Harsh desided not do the video and desided to pass on the responsiblity on to Stone. She released a piece of art and a twitter thread taking about it and praising him for his hard work. Keep Pushing Stone! <3 -Harsh Opinions * Just A Robot is a YouTuber Stone has edited for before, and it was stated that Stone was J.A.R's first Patron. He also gave Stone the suggestion to make a second channel, after seeing Stone's talent in commentary from his XtremeGamerx video, saying he was separating his audience. * Wirm is a friend of his that shows up in his ASSCRAFTERS Minecraft Series on his DarkStoneCommentary YouTube channel as one of the players. He has a love of Jojo, and is avatar is a flying blue ghost. He is a talented artist and stone has stated that he also has a great voice. He met Stone through Chaos55t. * Grimm is known as GrimmNemesis, another gaming channel that shows up in Stone's ASSCRAFTERS Minecraft Series as one of the players. He has a British accent and uses a cockatiel with a hat on as his avatar. He met Stone through Chaos and Wirm. * Jawa is another friend Stone made through Chaos and has shown up in Stone's ASSCRAFTERS Minecraft Series as one of the players. His avatar is a purple ghost, and his personailty is counted as unhinged and kinda crazy, or as a greifer in a minecraft. Stone has shown up in one of Jawa's videos once as well. * Seth is one of Stone in real life friends that shows up in his dual commentary series like Slime Rancher, Dark Souls Two, and Night in the Woods. Seth is a 20 year old ginger male that is 5'5 and has been friends with Stone since freshman year of High School. Trivia * Stone has two dogs, two pure-blood black German Shepherds named Karma and Apollo. * Stone has a distaste for Homestuck but loves Undertale and DeltaRrne. * Stone's favorite games are Kingdom Hearts 2, followed closely by ONE, then Night in the Woods. * Stone has stress induced IBS that made him so sick he was gone from YouTube for 4 months. * Stone has stated he has a romantic partner, no one knows who or what gender they are. * Stone states and shows on some facecams that he hangs fan art in his room. This page was created on ‎‎April 13, 2019 by DarknessStone. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012